


Stand In Fire And Remain Unconsumed

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bottom Bobby, F/M, M/M, OG Sunset Curve, OT3, Porn with Feelings, Sunset Curve, Trans Bobby, not very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: With every ache of his shoulders, the images of being held against the brick wall came to his mind. Every time he looked at the bruise on the side of his best friend’s throat, he thought about how much he wanted to do it again. But it had just been the adrenaline after the show, misplaced attraction, it meant nothing.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Ray Molina/Rose, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Bobby/OMC (Briefly)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Stand In Fire And Remain Unconsumed

For a long time, sex had been a part of Bobby’s life and a part of who he was. Over the years, he had slept with a lot of people, men and women alike. Most of his encounters never led to anything serious, but that was okay because each served their purpose to what he needed at the time. He had quickly learned sex could be the answer to a lot of things. It was something to do to pass the time, something to do to get off, but sex began meaning something different to him as he got older. Eventually, sex made him feel closer to people, to feel loved. It started being something he did with people he cared about and something that reaffirmed his place in the world. But every time meant something in his mind. 

The first time Bobby ever slept with anyone, it was because the other person wanted to. He didn’t even really know the guy at the time, a friend of a friend, he thought. Either way, they ended up at the same party and he knew he shouldn’t really even have been there. His mom would have killed him if she knew he was at a party with seniors, he was only fifteen at the time, but he had always spent time with older students. He looked old for his age anyway, people had always said so. When the guy approached him, he seemed nice enough at the time, but he just wasn’t as excited about sleeping with him as this guy was. They disappeared up to one of the bedrooms anyway and the boy left as soon as they were finished, leaving Bobby to curl up there alone. For weeks after, he felt nothing but dirty about his first time.

The first time he ever slept with anyone in the band, it was Reggie, who was all odd angles and uneven movements. Even being inexperienced, Bobby enjoyed sleeping with him. Despite the fact that the couch was too small for them both to comfortably fit on and the movements were awkward at best, Reggie was warm and solid, he kept murmuring praises to Bobby and he felt like home. He was sure it was his first time, but neither one of them mentioned it as Bobby laid down on his back, doing the best he could on the small couch. At the end, Reggie lamented over how quickly he had finished, arms wrapped around him and a small kiss was pressed to his temple. He assured him that he had done an amazing job and that he was perfect, leaving out the fact that he didn’t finish, it was wonderful either way. It was Reggie. 

It was adrenaline that fueled the first time Bobby slept with Luke, a split second decision that took place in the darkened alley behind the venue they had just played. Before either of them could think about it, he was pinning the singer back against the wall and their lips met a moment later. They didn’t talk about it after the fact, but Bobby thought about it more than he ever had. Whenever he looked at his bruised knees, he remembered how pretty Luke had looked when he was staring up at him. With every ache of his shoulders, the images of being held against the brick wall came to his mind. Every time he looked at the bruise on the side of his best friend’s throat, he thought about how much he wanted to do it again. But it had just been the adrenaline after the show, misplaced attraction, it meant nothing. 

A little over a month passed between that and the next time they spent the night together, various partners came and went for Bobby in the time, some more serious than others and none staying for more than a couple nights at most. It was purely affection that sparked it the second time it happened. Luke rested close to him in his bed, having spent the night at his house after arguing with his mom, his hand pressed to Bobby’s waist as they laid there in blissful silence. Then a pair of lips ghosted across his neck, so light he thought he had imagined it at first, but then the singer was whispering sweet things to him. They went as slowly as they could handle, all soft kisses and gentle caressing over warm skin, both trying to keep themselves quiet. In Luke’s arms, he fell asleep feeling wanted and loved that night.

When Bobby slept with Alex, it had always been purely platonic, merely sleeping in the same bed. But Alex always came to him. He was never certain as to why, out of everyone in the band, Bobby was always closest to Luke. Whenever he showed up, though, he never turned his drummer away. The first time he ever slept curled up next to him, it was the night he had come out to his family, a plan he had been worrying himself over for weeks. No words were spoken when he showed up, none were needed when the older man saw the tears on his face and the way he was shaking, he simply pulled him inside and asked him to stay. He cried into his chest that night and he stroked blonde locks away from his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Bobby realized that he wasn’t “closest” to any of the band, they were all his boys. 

The last time Bobby ever slept with any of his band, it was the night before they were set to play the Orpheum. They had all crashed in the studio that night, Reggie and Alex curled up on the pull-out sofa and Bobby laid out next to Luke in the loft. He wasn’t sure how it started, they had simply been talking at first, but he wasn’t complaining when he ended up straddling Luke’s lap. Both were giggling and joking around in between soft gasps and moans, fingers stroked through dark hair and kisses were pressed all along soft skin. It was soft and nothing like he had ever felt before meeting him, everything about him was new. The singer hugged him tightly once they had finished and they fell asleep together, limbs curled together. A feeling of pure serenity over them as they prepared for their lives to change the next day. 

The first time Bobby slept with anyone after he lost his boys, it had been with Ray and Rose. It had been like nothing he had ever experienced before, they were all silent throughout and a feeling of sorrow filled the darkness as hands stroked over too warm skin. Ray was a grounding force behind him, lips at his throat and strong hands at his chest. Rose was able to bring him out of his thoughts in front of him, kissing him gently as he squirmed on her fingers. Tears streaked his face by the ending of the night and they let him cry, still pressing kisses along his skin and assuring him they had him. As he laid in between them, both of them sound asleep and cuddled close to him, he began feeling like he used to when he still had his boys in his arms instead. He was beginning to feel like he truly had a family again. 


End file.
